Canis sapiens (Canine evolution)
The humanoid dog (Canis sapiens, "wise dog" in Latin) is a species of canine that's either genetically modified or evolved from the common domestic dog (Canis lupus familiaris) Development and evolution Main article: Since their ancestors' domestication, humanoid dogs have evolved a great deal. Approximately six million years after the evolution of domestic dogs, (assuming natural evolution), humanoid dogs developed into their current, bipedal forms. Biology Intelligence Humanoid dogs have a just below average intelligence level. Due to their semi-sapient existence, many human rights groups consider them equal to humans and seek to afford them equal rights. A majority of governments, however, do not recognize them as equal to humans, due to their comparable intelligence levels with primates. The average IQ for a humanoid dog is 85. Vision Like their canine ancestors, humanoid dogs are dichromatic. They have a field of vision of 270°. Though their temporal resolution is around 60 and 70 Hz. Dialects Humanoid dogs have developed advanced verbal communication in the course of their evolution, which resulted in the appearence of many proper dialects throughout the world (due to the well-disposed distribution of humanoid dogs). These dialects are influenced by both canine-emitted sounds and human speeches. They can vary from breed to breed or region to region, but the most spoken canine dialect worldwide, and also the most commonly universal canine dialect, is the Standard English Doggish, spoke by about 3.4 million humanoid dogs in the world. Humanoid dogs and humans Humanoid dogs are so psychologically similar to humans, that they have been used in psychological studies too dangerous for human beings. Due to their high-loyalty factors, and strong builds, humanoid dogs are often used in combat situations, especially for very dangerous missions and tasks. Humanoid dogs are not integrated into human society, and a majority exist in specialized reserves. It is legal to own a humanoid dog, as they are generally unable to exist or cope with modern, human life. Most of these dogs are treated like slaves by their owners. There are cases of humanoid dogs being physically and psycologically abused, and some are even made to fight so that their owners can make money. This specific treatment, however, is outlawed in most countries. In some countries, there are laws forbidding humanoid dog races, which are considered more aggressive. These races are persecuted by governments and radicals, and the activist group Canine Revolution! considers this similar to the persecution of Jews by the Nazis. Canine Revolution! campaigns for acceptance of members of the species as individuals and human beings, and its militant wing called the Canine Revolutionary Front (CRF) has made terrorist attacks and assassinations in order to end the persecution and Holocaust-like situation. Diet Humanoid dogs, like their ancestor, are carnivores, but some are also trying fruits and vegetables. There are special kinds of chocolate and raisins designed for canine consumption, since other chocolates meant for human consumption are toxic to them. In other wikias Canis sapiens Category:Species Category:Improve Category:Needs Picture Category:Biology Category:Bioengineering Category:Animals Category:Ismael777 Category:Scenario: Canine evolution Category:Evolution